The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device that includes a photoelectric conversion element, and an image pickup display system that includes such an image pickup device.
In the past, various types of image pickup devices have been proposed that includes a photoelectric conversion element in each pixel (image pickup pixel). Examples of such image pickup devices having the photoelectric conversion elements include a so-called optical touch panel, and a radiation image pickup device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561).